warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toadfoot
|pastaffie=None |namest=Kit: Warrior: |namesl=Toadkit Toadfoot |familyt=Mother: Brother: Sister: |familyl=Tallpoppy Marshkit Applefur |mentor=Unknown |apps=None |livebooks=''Dawn, ''Starlight, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope |deadbooks=''None'' }} Toadfoot is a dark brown tom. History In the New Prophecy Arc Dawn :Toadkit is a ShadowClan kit. He appears unnamed along with his siblings Applekit and Marshkit while ThunderClan is helping ShadowClan abandon their camp white Twolegs are attacking it with their Monsters. His mother is fretting over her kits, but with reassurance, she allows Crowpaw to carry one kit, one of the toms, across a large gap. :While on the journey, Toadkit, Applekit and Marshkit fast become friends with ThunderClan kit, Birchkit. Starlight :Toadkit and his siblings have to say goodbye to their new ThunderClan friend, Birchkit. Toadkit is especially sad about parting, even giving his mother a mutinous look when they have to split up and go to their Clans. In the Power of Three Arc Outcast :Toadfoot is on the border patrol, along with Ivytail and Russetfur, who bring Lionpaw and Brambleclaw to the ShadowClan camp to ask Tawnypelt if she wants to go with them to the help the Tribe. Lionpaw mentions that Toadfoot's kit-hood friend, Birchkit, is a warrior now, and his name is Birchfall. Toadfoot says it doesn't matter now, but there is a trace of regret in his voice. Eclipse :When Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Sol all go to the ShadowClan camp, he is seen sharing prey with Ivytail. Long Shadows :When Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jaypaw, Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw make a fake StarClan sign for Blackfoot and Littlecloud, he is with them. He is wrestled to the ground and is held there until the fake sign is shown. He is told what they were doing, choosing to accept it but not believe it. Toadfoot promises that he won't tell anyone about the fake sign, as long as it won't harm his Clan. He goes back to camp. Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Toadfoot is chosen, along with Tigerheart, to journey upstream to find out what is blocking all the water. The other cats who are chosen are Lionblaze and Dovepaw from ThunderClan, Petalfur and Rippletail from RiverClan, and Whitetail and Sedgewhisker from WindClan. He is hostile and very defensive of his territory at the beginning of the journey, often taking the lead of the patrol and stating that it's his territory, which annoys Lionblaze. When the journeying cats reached the Twoleg greenleaf nesting site a group of young Twolegs see them, and begin to give chase. Toadfoot leads the eight cats straight through the camping site, towards all the pelt-dens. Dovepaw gets caught in a pelt-den, and Tigerheart helps her out. After they finally escape the greenleafplace, Toadfoot blames Dovepaw for the all the chaos, although he was the one who led them into the greenleafplace. :He becomes skeptical that their journey is hopeless, and they won't be able to succeed in finding whatever is blocking the stream. But after Whitetail convinces them to keep going, Lionblaze takes the lead before Toadfoot can argue. As they continue to travel up into ShadowClan territory, he remains hostile and defensive of the prey, commenting that if Whitetail and Sedgewhisker hunted on their own, they would be prey stealing. When the continue to travel, Dovepaw hears dogs up ahead. Toadfoot and Tigerheart climb up into trees. But Petalfur, Rippletail, Whitetail, and Sedgewhisker just stand still, commenting that they don't climb trees. The ShadowClan cats and ThunderClan cats immediately run to help them. Toadfoot begins to coax Petalfur up into the tree. After that, the dogs attack, and are soon called back by Twolegs. They continue with their journey the next morning. :As they travel upstream, Toadfoot halts, and smells a dead deer farther upstream. He tries to lead the cats in a different direction, but does not succeed. When the other cats discover it, Toadfoot tells them he had scented it faintly, and had been trying to get them to steer clear of it. They continue on with their journey. After they finally find the beavers and plan their battle strategy, Toadfoot fights bravely along with his companions. When Lionblaze is trapped, with a beaver boring down on him, Toadfoot distracts the beaver so Lionblaze can escape. After Rippletail has been gravely injured by a beaver, Toadfoot and Lionblaze help Petalfur to get him into a makeshift den. After Rippletail dies, Toadfoot grieves with his friends. Toadfoot attempts to comfort Petalfur at the lost of her clanmate. At a second attempt to stop the beavers, they get help from three kittypets, Seville, Snowdrop, and Jigsaw, and the loner Woody. After they successfully dislodge the dam, they travel back home to the lake. When they say goodbye, Toadfoot acts very formal, but there is a hint of regret in his voice. ''Fading Echoes :When Firestar, Jayfeather and Brambleclaw come to talk to Blackstar, he is on a patrol with Ratscar, and escorts them to the ShadowClan camp. After Blackstar discusses things with Firestar, he, Crowfrost, and Ratscar are asked by Blackstar to take the ThunderClan cats off ShadowClan land. Night Whispers :Toadfoot is seen just before Russetfur's burial. He spooks Flametail by pretending he is about to crash into him, then claims he was just checking Flametail's reflexes. Toadfoot compliments Flametail on one of his moves, commenting how he is the only medicine cat that fights like a warrior. Toadfoot then realizes that the rest of ShadowClan are burying Russetfur, and he and Flametail go join them. Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior :Toadfoot is seen at a Gathering. When Blackstar announces that ShadowClan had won a battle with the two kittypets at the Twoleg nest, he looks satisfied alongside Tawnypelt. However, Toadfoot's eye is swollen from a nasty scratch, suggesting that the kittypets had put up a decent fight. The Last Hope :Toadfoot is seen in the battle against the Dark Forest and is called out to by Oakfur when his pelt becomes ripped. Oakfur and Snowbird then proceed to aid him by attacking his opponents. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Tallpoppy: Brother: :Marshkit: Sister: :Applefur: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters